Recompense
by Sahlinrob
Summary: Complete / Jayne, begrudgingly, makes amends for damages to certain crew members, brought about by a previous "indiscretion" of his. / A few glimpses into Simon and River's life, prior to the "Academy." A shadow or two of Mal's "ghosts of the past".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1:** This is my first attempt at a totally original "Firefly/Serenity" story, although it is based on events from the main story I am working on (Firefly Season One), that is an adaptation of a previously published work.

While this is meant to be a supplement to "Firefly Season One," it can also be read as a "stand alone," but you will understand what's going on better if you have read the former, up through the conclusion of "Property Rights." If you have not, I would recommend that you do so, but it's not mandatory.

Also, if you have _not_ read it and are thinking on doing so, I must warn you that this story contains spoilers for the former.

**A/N 2: **To those of you that _have _been following "Firefly Season One," first of all allow me to apologize for my tardiness in gettin started on the next episode (Perfect Sunset). I've been rather busy with life in general plus I've been "itching," as they say, to attempt a totally original work and have been putting my full attention into _this_ story. I will get back to the former as soon as I have completed this one (One more chapter).

The time frame for this story is from very early the next morning, after the battle at the Luhan farm, to slightly after they leave Eris, at the end.

**A/N 3: **I am also planning a short story (One or two chapters) about River being taken to a dentist to get her teeth fixed, but I plan to get caught up with the next "Firefly Season One" episode first.

Please let me know what you think...Thanks.

**...Disclaimer: The crew of the Serenity, the 'Verse in which they live, and their fellow inhabitants are the property of Joss Whedon, Universal Studios, and/or Fox Television. They are used in this work of fan fiction with love and respect, but without permission.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Recompense: **(Part one)

.

Hera's bright turquoise, cloud streaked sphere, hovered high over Eris's inky black, gently rolling Eastern horizon. A wispy column of smoke, glistening in the ethereal, bluish green, "planet light," curled lazily into the cool, crisp, pre-dawn air, from the stone chimney of Levi and Katie Frye's homestead, as Katie saw to her early morning chores.

Off on a slight rise to the East, Serenity, surrounded by piles of junk, shimmering in the ghostly glow, sat in silence, broken only by the sound of an occasional lone cricket, patiently awaiting the break of a new day.

Her interior, however, was in stark contrast, to her outward peaceful repose...

* * *

><p>.<p>

... "Kaylee!...Kaylee!... Mal shouted, as he stormed out of the engine Room, toward the aft stairwell.

It had been a long night, or perhaps a short night, however one might want to look at it; what with his four hour shift of sitting up with River, in the infirmary and trying to placate Duran Haymer, in the matter of the security of his property, _despite_ his and Inara's unimpressive track record. Mal had gotten about two hours sleep and was generally in a foul mood. He swore that Haymer _never_ slept; he had been dogging him every hour on the hour, until he had finally posted Zoe on guard duty, in the cargo bay, with orders that nobody comes in..._or _out, so he could finaly get some rest.

... "Kaylee!..._Kaylee!... _where in the Dìyù de xìngmíng you hidin' at!"... He ranted on at the top of his lungs, while clanging down the stairs to the common area.

Upon rising, Mal had knocked and shouted, at Kaylee's bunk to no avail, then checked the galley, shower and engine room. The only other place else he could think to search, unlikely as it might be, knowing Simon, was _his_ room.

... "I'm in _here_...with _River..._Cap'n_"... _Kaylee lilted out pleasantly from the infirmary, in a "where did you think I'd be" voice.

Mal stopped cold, as he glanced in and Kaylee continued on...

... "Simon relieves you.. I relieve Simon..._your _orders, _remember?"..._

_... "_Uh.. ya"... Mal replied sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck, then continued...

_... "_Anyway_, _you need to be gettin' number two prepped an' ready. Got us lots to do an' no overabundance o' time to do it"...

He started to leave, on his next quest, when Kaylee protested...

... "But Cap'n!...Simon's orders were..."

... "_Simon's _orders!"...Mal shrieked, his voice jumping an octive...

... "I don't rightly recall makin' _Simon_ the new captain! an' I _don't _conjure he's paying' your wage!"...

... "But he said River hadn't outta be left alone, till she's better an' ain't nobody come to relieve me yet."... She implored.

He softened up a bit as he looked down at River laying on the bed. Despite bags under her eyes, from sleep deprivation, she looked three hundred percent better, than when he had last seen her. Her color was back; she no longer had that deathly looking gray pallor and seemed in remarkably good spirits. Plus, when he had first looked in, she had been laughing slightly, at something her and Kaylee had obviously been gossiping about. After a slight smile creased his face, as he gazed down at his youngest, he Put his "_I'm_ the captain and you _will_ obey me" face back on and _suggested_...

... "Then I reckon you best _find_ the good doctor, to relieve you."... With that, he turned and started back up the stairs while advising...

... "An' I wouldn't dawdle none, we leave for Kingston at first light."... and added, encouragingly ...

... "She'll be fine..._really... _take a _powerful_ lot more 'an a little bump on the head, to put _her_ down."... Then yelled out repeatedly, as he bounded up the stairs and through the dinning area...

... "Inara!... Inara!"...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**About five minuets p****rior...**

**.**

Jayne Cobb knew it was not going to be one of his better days, when he was awakened by the sound of Mal rampaging thru the ship. With an irritated grimace, he was about to roll back over and pull his pillow over his head, when he noticed his clock, propped atop of a pile of porno mags. It was nearly time to get up anyway.

While muttering to himself, indistinctly, he sat up and swung his legs off the bunk, while grabbing his cleanest dirty shirt. His only consolation, was that the captain wasn't hollering _his _name, _yet_, and their resident lunatic _probably _wouldn't be pestering him today, as had become her custom as of late.

His rumbling stomach dictated his first priority, as he climbed up out of his bunk, to head for the galley. As the early morning fog cleared from his head, he remembered that they were still on Eris, at the Frye place. Mrs. Frye was an early riser and would be undoubtedly starting breakfast. He could almost taste her Eggs, homemade biscuits, gravy and fried potatoes; salivating, he quickly diverted down the forward stairwell. They would be back in the black soon enough and protein bars could wait. At least this crappy day would get off to a good start.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

... "Where ya goin' Jayne?"... Zoe's voice echoed through the cargo bay, as he was about to open the front airlock.

Startled, Jayne wheeled around to see Zoe, up on the catwalk, staring down at him dispassionately, with her arms crossed.

... "Gonna get me some breakfast is all; man can't go to work on a empty belly."... He replied, with a shrug.

... "Got food a-plenty in the galley... nobody's leavin' the ship... Captain's orders."... She replied evenly.

... "Aww!"... Jayne moaned, like a seven year old kid, that just found out Christmas had be canceled.

... "But why!"... Barrett's dead an' there _ain't_ no more trouble."... He implored, with a puzzled look.

... "Captain don't want Haymer gettin' in an botherin' him none an' don't wanna take no chance on the merchandise disappearin'... 'fore we get paid."... She calmly explained.

Jayne gawked back for a second, with his mouth hanging open, then it dawned on him... River's little escapade with the Lassiter.

... "Aw hell Zoe!, I ain't got the gorram thing!"... He exploded, while throwing his arms out to his sides and turning around in a circle.

... "Do I look like a thievin' freak?"... he added

... "I don't think you want me to answer that Jayne."... she replied, as he angrily turned back around, to open the door, while stating defiantly...

... "I ain't eatin' no ruttin' protein when there's _real_ food out there!"...

... "Ain't leavin' the ship Jayne, Captain's orders."... Zoe reiterated coldly, with a note of finality, as she cocked her rifle.

He glared back up at her for a moment, then furiously stormed back out of the cargo bay, toward the common area. Fuming, he made a mental note to encourage River to run off and take up with Badger, next time they were on Persephone. Hell, he figured that was his best plan ever. He'd get rid of a pain in the pìgu and get back at that little weasel, all in the same stroke.

The thought of protein bars, even with Shepherd Book's magical touch, paled in comparison to Mrs. Frye's home cooking, to the point that even Jayne Cobb's insatiable appetite had been totaly squelched by the thought of it. Regrettably, his next order of business, now that breakfast was just a pleasant memory, before it even happened, was to find Kaylee.

He didn't mind the company of their happy go lucky engineer. Actually, while he wouldn't admitted it to _anyone_, he actually liked being around her. Jayne had for some time now considered Serenity his home, another fact that he preferred to keep to himself and all those onboard, perhaps with the exception of the "Dynamic Tam Duo," his extended family. Kaylee was, however, the only one that he even remotely considered a friend,...not that he _needed_ any, of course.

Still, the idea of asking her if she'd like for him to take her out shopping, was not the most manful thing he could think of and he was not looking forward to it, in the least.

River had been pestering him daily, like a broken record, about how he owed Kaylee a new dress, every since they had departed from the Gurick. Perhaps this would finally shut her up. Kaylee had a fresh batch of her special brew all cooked up and he figured he could talk her out of some. Before this day was over, he was sure he'd be needing it. However, the thought of Simon's reaction, when he learned of his and Kaylee's proposed "shopping date," filled him with self satisfaction. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

As he started up the aft stair well, in route to the engine room, he glowered thru the infirmary window, at his least favorite person; in his mind, the cause of a magnificent mouth watering meal being "scrubbed." The one who seemed to have some mysterious knack for getting everyone and most importantly, himself, in trouble. He noticed something, however and a look of concern came over him.

River was laying on the bed, alone. She was asleep and he remembered the doc saying she was in a bad way, due to her injury. She was _not_ to be left alone and she had to be kept awake, until she improved. She might turn into a comet and never wake up, or so he said. With apprehension, he came back down the stairs and stood in the doorway.

Where was that Bù zhíqián pasty faced brother of her's? wasn't he suppose to be lookin' to her?.. he though to himself.

... "Hey, you awake?"... he called out warily.

River just layed there, eyes closed, silent as tomb. Uneasily, he slowly stepped in by her bedside. Nervously, he took hold of one of her hands, that felt cold and clammy and shook it, while calling out, anxiously...

... "You ok?...you gonna wake up?"...

He dropped her hand, when she didn't respond and her arm flopped limply off the side of the bed. Backing away, with trepidation and a look of shock, he wondered what he should do. His first thought was to find the doc, but he quickly dismissed that idea. He knew all to well who would get blamed for this development if Simon, or anyone for that matter, knew he had been in here with her. Besides, he remembered what happened _last time_ he tried to do the right thing and was _still_ "in the doghouse," _despite_ saving the captain's hide last night, over the events with Anna and her father. He surely didn't need _anymore_ trouble.

His only recourse, he figured, was to just leave the scene, as quickly as possible and pretend the had never been there. He turned to leave, in a panic, stepped out the door, nervously glanced around, hoping nobody had seen him when suddenly...

... "Boo!"...

Jayne nearly jumped out of his skin. He cursed and spun back around to see River sitting up, staring at him with her impish grin.

... "Be what you are and not what you're not. Those who do that are the happiest lot"... She sang out teasingly.

... "Now what the gorram hell _that_ s'pose to mean?"... he snapped back, angrily.

A slightly forlorn look came over her, as she replied with a tired sounding sigh...

... "Treasure's buried too deep, can't dig it up."...

... "Uh...Ya.. best you _remember_ that an' quit your yammerin'."... he snorted, while a slight unnoticed smile came over her face, momentarily.

River stared at him, approvingly, for a moment then stated...

... "Kaylee will be pleased."...

Jayne was about to ask her how she knew, but realized that was pointless. He simply shot back...

... "Ya, but that ain't none o' your concern an' I done told ya I was gonna do it already, so I'd 'preciate ya stop flappin' on 'bout it."...

... "Not enough"... she taunted.

... "Not enough!"... Jayne roared...

... "That's all you been squawkin' 'bout since we left there! gonna cost me a gorram fortune too!"... he grumbled on...

... "No, not Kaylee... The oranges.".. She clarified...

... "Hey!.. I done give ya that fruit...even 'pologized to ya...an' I don't 'pologize to _nobody!_"...

... "Forbidden fruit, not the same."...she countered, teasingly...

... "An' no, you _ain't_ never '_pologized_."... She continued on, needling him, in a perfect imitation of his speech patterns.

Everybody knew that River was insane, but up to now he had never realized how insolent she could be, on top of it. He had admitted to himself that he _did_ owe her a favor or two, from her actions during and after the Gurick job, but a personal apology from Jayne Cobb should have been _more_ than sufficient. It _was_ in fact an _apology_, as far as _he _was concerned, _regardless_ of what this little moonbrained witch thought and he was at an end to his patience with her...

... "Well you done got all you're gonna get from me!"... He barked...

... "An' if you don't see to your mouth, I swear to God I'll..."

... "Swear you'll do what Jayne?"... Simon inquired calmly, as he entered the room...

... "Hit her?... I didn't realize beating up little girls was _your_ specialty too."... He added dryly, while shouldering past him defiantly, to check on his sister.

... "Not a little girl Simon, almost eighteen."... River protested.

... "Mei-mei, you need to lay down."... Simon admonished, while gently guiding her back down to a prone position, ignoring her comment.

... "So Jayne, may I ask exactly what it is you were doing in here?"... He queried, while shinning a light in River's eyes.

... "Oh I duno doc, guess maybe doin' your job?"... he retorted snidely...

... "Makin' sure your sis was awake an' not goin' into a comet or whatever?"... he concluded with a triumphant smirk.

... "_Coma,_ Jayne."... Simon corrected, with an exasperated sigh.

... "Well ya...an' that too."... Jayne allowed, with a shrug and added...

... "Don't need her gettin' me in no more trouble is all"...

Simon looked up for a moment, shook his head slightly, in astonishment at the big ape's total insensitive ignorance, then went back to taking River's blood pressure.

... "She seems relatively stable now, although her blood pressure _is_ a slightly elevated."... He stated, then added...

... "Which under the present _circumstances_ is understandable."... While glaring at Jayne for a moment...

... "And while I must say I'm somewhat, shall we say... _amazed_... at your tender concern for River's well being."... He went on sarcastically...

... "I would rather think I can handle..._my job_, as you so astutely pointed out, quite well... _If_ you have no objections that is."... He concluded, in a very dismissive tone.

Jayne saw his golden opportunity, to burrow a little deeper under the dandified core boy's skin and took it...

... "Aw hell no doc. I ain't got no 'jections. Need to find li'l Kaylee anyhow... talk out our plans for today in town."...

... "What!"... Simon gasped.

... "Oh, ya didn't know doc?"... Jayne furrowed his brow, in feigned bewilderment...

... "Her pa been takin' a powerful shine to me...promised I'd look to his baby girl...figured she could use herself some new clothes, she likes them sort o' things. Can't go back on my word, now can I?"... He concluded with a cocky smirk, turned and walked away.

With his jaw agape, Simon watched as Jayne calmly went up the stairs and out of sight. River rolled her eyes slightly, then gently took Simon's hand and piped up with...

... "He owes her a dress."...

Simon, brought out of his shock by her comment and comforting touch, commented...

... "The dress...oh yes of course... the _dress_... the one that got ruined, I'm sure she'll be... grateful."... He concluded, unconvincingly at ease with the situation.

... "Your concerns are unwarranted, Simon. I know Kaylee, she's my friend, we talk."... River assured him, as she squeezed his hand.

... "Oh?"... Simon looked at her expectantly, with a raised eyebrow.

... "Can't talk...promised."... She replied, with a giggly mischievous grin.

As he stared down at her adoringly, for a moment, he was transported back to a happier time, back when it was just him and River. Although he was a mental midget, by _her_ standards, it seemed as if he had always looked after her. Genius or not, she had always seemed to be a magnet for trouble, with all her unconventional and more often than not, unpopular ideas.

It had been a task; however, a task that he had always cherished, for when all else failed, he had her and likewise she had him. Nothing else really mattered, she had been a gift from God; she had been his strength.

It was times like this, when he saw peeking out through whatever it was the Alliance had created, that little girl that had been such a gift, that the sacrifices he had made were as if nothing. It renewed his hope, that someday he could bring that same girl back.

Now fully back in "doctor mode," his concerns about Kaylee taking off with Jayne were, at least for the moment, _suppressed._ With a few final checks on River's condition. he made his diagnosis...

... "Well Mei-Mei, aside from a healthy knot on your head and a severe case of sleep deprivation, I'd say you were nor... er, healthy. I'm certain it's safe for you to sleep now and that's what you need more than anything. I'll just give you a smoother and help you back to your..."

Before Simon could inject her, River swatted the needle from his hand. As it went skittering across the floor, she sat up and slid off the bed, saying...

... "No pointy needles!... I can walk"...

... "River no!"... Simon cried out as she hit the floor with wobbly legs. He caught her as her knees buckled and admonished...

... "I'm your brother, but I'm also your doctor and doctor's orders are that you don't try to walk unassisted yet. You're recovering from a severe concussion and you haven't slept in days. I suppose we can forgo the smoother"... He relented...

..."but you're still weak and we don't want you to fall and hit your head again."...

He wrapped his arm under her's and helped her out into the common area. As the they were approaching the passenger dorms, River mused glumly...

... "You don't."...

... "What?"... Simon queried with a perplexed look.

... "Don't want me to hit my head."... She clarified, with the same somber expression.

... "Well no Mei-Mei, of course not."... He agreed with a chuckle...

... "We all..."

... "No..._you_ don't"...She countered...

... "They're afraid of me again, just like before...can't be trusted, always trouble, don't belong."... She fretted, glumly...

... "Oh no Mei-Mei!.. no! no!"... Simon assured while stopping and looking down at her...

... "You're not _always_ trouble and _everybody_ likes you here, River,... well almost everybody."... He amended, when he thought of Jayne.

... "No!.. always _trouble!... _Trouble for _Serenity!... _trouble for the _captain!... _even _before!_,...trouble for _Mom!.. _trouble for _Dad!... _trouble for _you!... _Steve Chin."... River carried on frantically, with tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Simon thought back, for a moment to the 2513 staff Christmas party, at Saint Mao's General Hospital, back on Osiris. There had been a considerable amount of drinking and his main rival, "Steve Chin," who was also vying for the positing of "Chief Surgeon," had been going on about how River was well known for being an "Independent Sympathizer."

He had a sister-in-law that had been one of her teachers and he claimed she had commented, one time, on how the "Tam girl" had, on several occasions, disrupted class, with her rhetoric about how any planet that wanted to remain autonomous and independent from Alliance authority should be allowed to do so, that they didn't have the right to meddle in their lives.

Simon had more or less taken it in stride, calmly defending River's unpopular political views on the basis that, while she was extremely intelligent, she was still very young and naive, that she would eventually grow out of it. That was, however, until Steve made his _final_ comment.

He claimed that Simon and his thirteen year old sister, a little "Browncoat loving whore," as he referred to her, had been having an "unnatural relationship" and he was no better than she was.

Soon after, Steve was laying on the floor with a broken jaw and several missing teeth.

He had pressed criminal assault charges and sued Simon for medical expenses and personal injury. It had taken every ounce of his father's political clout and influence, not to mention several very handsome "payoff's," to the right officials, to get the entire incident "swept under the rug" and to keep Simon's promising medical carrier from ending, right then and there.

Simon gently took hold of River's chin and lifted her guilt stricken face up to meet his gaze. He adoringly stared at her for a moment, wiped her tears then hugged her, while commenting with a sigh...

... "Well Mei-Mei, that's what big brothers do."...

River was still a bit distraught when they arrived at her room. He turned the bed down for her and as she slipped into it. He produced a bundle, from on top of her dresser, saying...

... "I know you're not a little girl anymore, but Kaylee told me to give these to you. She was hoping they'd cheer you up."...

He let an old pair of flannel pajamas, with a picture of "Oscar the Octopus" embroidered on the front, unfold. He held them up to her, commenting...

... "She said she wore these up until she left home, so they might be a little big for you, but..."

Before he could finish, River's face lite up, as she squealed excitedly...

... "Oscar!"...

She shot up to a sitting position, grabbed and snuggled them up against her cheek, while Simon commented happily...

... "I can see now that Kaylee was _not _wrong. She was certain you would like them."...

... "Oh, I _love_ them!"... River raved, then looked up to Simon, expectantly, signaling it was time he left her room, so she could change. A slightly more serious look came over him, as he sat down on the bed by her. Her look of joy was replaced by a slight sadness, for she knew exactly what it was that he wanted to talk about, before he even opened his mouth.

He took a deep breath and began...

... "I'll leave you alone so you can change into your new pajamas..._and_ get some sleep."... he added pointedly, while giving her a very authoritative look...

... "But first there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about,...we need to talk about Jayne."...

Simon had noticed that she, since nearly their first week aboard Serenity, seemed to have had an odd fixation, with the big uncouth and potentially dangerous ape-man. He never really gave it that much though, or worried about it. He figured that she just marveled at his ignorance and enjoyed making fun of him, at times. There were even times that he himself, thought it was kinda cute and amusing, like one time when she was teasing him about his name. Her occasional predilection for sitting next to him at meal times didn't even bother him that much. He would get an inward chuckle when she stole food from his plate, while he writhed in impotent rage.

Teasing Jayne Cobb was like teasing a chained mad dog. If one was not careful it could have catastrophic results. After the talk he had had with the captain, however, when he had come back and rescued his sister and himself on Jiangyin and especially after his reactions towards Jayne's "recommendations" toward River, after she had shockingly slashed him up with a kitchen knife one time, it was clear to Simon that Jayne would have hell to pay from Mal, if he ever _did _lay a hand on her. He was sure that Jayne was aware of this as well, so the situation was held well in check.

River may have been a "black sheep," but Jayne was even blacker.

In Simon's estimation, however, Jayne was the type that when he woke up in the morning, didn't plan much past breakfast. It was impossible, for one as mentally challenged as himself, to foresee the consequences of his irresponsible actions. Their latest misadventure on the Gurick had _proven_ that. On their last visit to Haven, he had been shocked to see him leering at River, as she wildly danced around a bonfire for a crowd of drunken miners. His rather lewd "comment" about her, later that night, back at Bernabe's place, had confirmed his growing fears.

It was well known that Mr. Cobb was at total mercy, to his disgusting biological urges and all moral considerations aside, simply didn't possess the wherewithal to control them. River, prior to her stint at the Academy, in spite of her unparalleled genius and talents, had been surprisingly naive and tended to gravitate toward the "wrong sort." When he had caught Jayne in the infirmary with her, alone and helpless, it became clear that the situation was becoming a potential recipe for disaster and it had to be addressed.

... "You have _lots_ of friends here."... Simon began...

... "Kaylee, Wash, Sheppard Book, Inara, even the captain seems to enjoy your company."...

... "The hair awaits."... she replied and added inconsolably...

... "Captain's mad at me."...

... "The captain's always mad at _somebody_, Mei-Mei. I would tend not to think, as that being of any lasting consequence."... He assured her, with a chuckle...

... "But my point is, River, Jayne doesn't even _like_ you. I should think that you would _know_ that by now. Any... _interest_, that he may, on rare occasion show for you, I would highly doubt being motivated by anything I would feel to be appropriate for us to discuss. You have _many_ other more... _suitable_ friends."...

... "Sand's too deep, scared of the treasure, dig in the sand and it buries you too."... She quietly wafted, with a distant look in her eyes.

Simon stared at her for a moment, mystified. It came to him that she had retreated back to some hazy recess of her broken mind and had probably not even heard a word of what he had just said. He sighed deeply in frustration before he spoke, hoping she would listen...

... "Well, I think you need some rest, so I'll be brief about this,... I want you to stay away from Jayne, he's dangerous. It's not good for you to be around him."...

... "Hörður."... She mused, quietly.

Simon again stared at his sister, completely puzzled by her remark and then he remembered.

After the war, the Alliance, in a show of good will toward the defeated independents, embarked on a program of relocating war orphans and placing them with good upstanding, participating Core families. Hörður Eriksson was one of them. He was from the fiercely independent, but totally war ravaged border moon of Beowulf and one of the Tam's neighbors, the Camberson's, had taken him in.

While it was a noble enough idea, the kid was totally belligerent and beyond help. He was disruptive in school and prone to extremely violent behavior. He was finally expelled after an incident where he pulled a very large knife on his Phys. Ed. coach and nearly gutted him. That had been the first, out of three times he had been bound by law, by the age of fifteen. All the kid's parents, at River's school, had forbade their children to have anything to do with him, including Gabriel and Regan Tam.

It was on his third stay in a juvenile correction facility, that the Tams received a wave from a police station. River was being held, but due to their standing in the community and her young age, she would be released to their custody, with no charges filed.

She had apparently, at the age of thirteen, ditched school, stolen a hover car to travel hundreds of miles, to the city where Hörður was imprisoned and with the help of a perfectly forged ident card and credentials, attempted to visit him, posing as an eighteen year old, volunteer junior guidance counselor. What's more she would have succeeded, as she had many times before, had it not been for a lawyer that happened to be there, that was one of Gabriel's friends and recognized her. It was also learned that River had been seen, on several other occasions, long before Hörður had been expelled from school, in his company and even eating lunch together.

After her father picked her up, River defiantly admitted that Hörður was her friend, that after he was released she would continue to see him and what's more, had been sneaking out at night, after everyone was asleep to meet up with him.

Gabriel Tam was horrified and he and Simon both adamantly forbade her to ever go near him, ever again. Her father reminded her about the amount of money he had to spend, to make sure this little _scandal_ would stay out of the public eye and on how she was jeopardizing her future and the family's reputation, by associating with such unsavory characters. She countered by saying that even though she dreaded the thought of leaving Simon, if she had to, she would run away to the farthest corner of the Verse with Hörður, where they would never be found and it would only be by sheer luck, that they would be able to stop them.

Gabriel knew his brilliant and resourceful daughter all to well. When she set her mind to something, there was little anyone could do to dissuade her. Her threats were not empty, but he and Simon had another "ace" to play. The next day, after a few calls and payoffs to some of his influential Alliance friends, the young misfit was quickly transferred to another facility off world, never to be seen or heard from again.

Simon fully agreed with and supported his fathers actions, in the matter of protecting his sister. He had actually been the one to first suggest that particular course of action, although in passing, during his initial reaction to the knowledge of the situation. He never figured his father would actually go thru with it. When he did, although he offered no protest and was supportive, he also felt quite remorseful and had, at the time, commented...

... "_I suppose it needs to be done, but I don't think the kid ever had a chance and poor River is going to be heartbroken"..._

River was never told the reason Hörður had been sent away, but Simon was _sure_ that she knew, even though she never spoke of it. While he didn't believe for a moment the captain's claim that she was psychic, that was pure superstition and scientifically impossible, she had always been _extremely_ intuitive. She could read people with an accuracy that would shame the most skilled of companions. By the same token, he could never fathom why she would befriend a person like Hörður, she must have _known_ that he was no good and could never even _hope_ to be up to _her_ standards.

When news came that he had been transferred to a facility off world, a long term penal colony on the Rim most likely, River, as Simon had predicted, was devastated. She never disclosed what the extent of their relationship was or how long it had been going on and he never asked. If she suspected that he, or their father, had anything to do with Hörður's disappearance and she probably did, she never showed it, or even seemed to harbor any resentment toward them.

Simon loved and lived for his sister and even though he was glad the threat to her had been removed, he shared in her pain and sometimes wonderer if they had done the right thing. She remained in a state of depression for months and it wasn't till she had discovered a new school for gifted youths, while aimlessly searching the Cortex one night, that she came out of her melancholia. It was a godsend, for all thoughts of her "friend," a common juvenile delinquent, seemed to disappear, as she totally immersed herself in the books, in preparation for the entrance exams.

The subject of Hörður Eriksson had not been brought up in years and Simon had nearly forgotten about it. He had long written it off as an early teenage crush, that River had even forgotten. She _obviously_ had not and _at the time _the whole nasty business had caused her considerable mental anguish.

In her _present_ mental state, he was more than a bit leery of broaching the subject with her, but it had been brought out in the open, once again and had to be dealt with. With extreme trepidation he started in, as innocuously as he could...

... "Uh...ya, kinda like him, but there's a difference. Although I didn't approve of him, I think that, unlike Jayne, he may have actually...well... _liked_ you...and well..." Simon faltered, as he became fearful of River's reaction.

... "Yes, he _did_... We were friends"... She responded languorously, with no signs of a forthcoming fit.

Relived by her surprising lack of emotion, on a subject he though would be extremely painful for her to remember, there was something he had to do to clear his conscious. She had brought it up and now was the time...

... "River... Mei-Mei"...he restated, while gently stroking her cheek...

... "I'm really sorry for what happened back then...I mean that... I really do, but there's something I've never told you"... He faltered again and River supplied...

... "You and Daddy... I know... it was your idea."...

Simon looked down, consumed with guilt and shame. He looked back up and was trying to say something when River grabbed his hands and assured him...

... "It's ok Simon, you didn't know. You were taking care of me...Daddy too,.. afraid I would hate you,... didn't care, thought you were protecting me."...With that, she buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him.

As he gently rocked her, he recalled on how he had always know that she knew the truth, but had forgiven them from the start, for their impulsive and somewhat underhanded actions, but hearing her actually say it made all the difference in the verse.

Still, her forgiveness didn't erase the deed. It was wrong what they did and he had to get it off his chest...

... "You have no idea how that makes me feel, Mei-Mei, but it was wrong what we did. We should have resolved the situation... differently, I know that now. I think that sometimes I might be a little too... I might _shield_ you too much, but..."

... "Yes,...That's what big brothers do."... She stated flatly, as she pulled away from his embrace, with a downcast look.

Simon looked stunned, by her sudden change in demeanor, then a suppressed laugh blurted out, from behind the curtain of hair hanging over her face. She threw herself back on her pillow, pointing at him, while singing out lightheartedly...

... "I win again!... so easy!"...

He stared back down at her with a smile, shook his head slightly and commented with a sigh...

... "Yep...you're my sister, alright"...

After a moment of frivolity, Simon kissed her on the forehead and announced...

... "Well, I think it's time you got some rest."...

He went to leave, but stood in the doorway looking back for a moment. A serious look came back over him and he queried, before shutting the door behind him...

... "So... Jayne.. will you stay away from him like I asked?"...

A stunned look came over her, for a moment, then she brightened up and replied with a smile...

... "Yes Simon, I'll be good."...

With a look of relief, Simon smiled back, bade her goodnight...

... "Goodnight, Mei-Mei."... and shut the door.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

... "Inara!... you awake yet!"... Mal bellowed, his voice reverberating thru the hallway, as he approached her shuttle.

The door opened and Inara, still clothed in a nightgown, appeared in the doorway, with a bemused look on her face.

... "Yes, I assure you I'm awake Captain, along with everyone _else_ onboard, I wound venture to say."...

... "Need to have us a little chat, quick like. Due out o' here in twenty minutes."... He stressed hurriedly, as he stormed past, into her shuttle.

... "And does this _unprecedented_ emergency, once again, require your unannounced _and _uninvited intrusion into my shuttle?"... She protested, while trailing after him.

... "Hey! my uninvited intrusion _was _announced... You heard me commin'."... He quipped...

Inara was about to comment, but thought to herself "what's the point."

With an exasperated sigh, she threw on a black and gold housecoat, turned to her counter to start a morning pot of tea and inquired, sarcastically, while Mal rummaged around behind her tapestries, searching for the safe...

... "So now that you're here, making yourself at home, to what do I _owe_ this _unexpected_ pleasure, if I may be so _bold _to ask?"...

... "Just seein' to the goods is all... Makin' sure somebody remembered to lock 'em up, good an' proper like this time?"... He explained, while glancing over his shoulder to Inara accusingly...

... "Got us a big payday commin' up an' I ain't lookin' to see no undue surprises, come time to deliver"... He articulated.

... "Oh honestly Mal, it _was locked_, we've been over this before."... she retorted indignantly, thrust his cup of tea at him and knelt down at her table.

... "Funny thing Inara, accordin' to Haymer, the third bidder that your... _associate _so abundantly vouched for I might add,... this here fancified safe is impossible to break into, less you got a laser torch handy, _if _it's all locked up nice an' tight... and oh yes... the combination was known only to you"... He fumed on.

... "Mal, we _both_ know how River is."... She reminded him, defensively.

... "Yes, but the combination changes daily Inara, _also_ known only to you, at the time of the change. When was the last time you had close contact with her?... Before the Lassiter disappeared I mean"... He cross-examined.

... "I'm not sure, but since we landed here, I've been so busy that I haven't even spoke to her other than last night, when I went to see how she was doing. Other than the day we went to breakfast together I haven't seen her at all, except from a distance and even that day at breakfast, it was just briefly in passing." ... She explained, wondering where he was going with this.

... "Exactly my point, River's a reader, but she ain't perfect, has limits. I'm awful sure you need to be close, for her to see to the truth in you an' she even told me herself she can't always do it, which _means_ it's not very likely she could have known the combination, which leaves me with the _inescapable _conclusion that _somebody_ didn't lock it up, all nice an' shiny like."... He concluded, while crossing his arms.

Inara rolled her eyes as she rose up. Stopping by Mal for a moment, she reiterated, derisively...

... "It was _locked,_ Mal"... then continued over to the safe.

She threw back a tapestry and her fingers danced across a key pad. After a few whirring sounds, an elongated card clicked out from a slot. She went back over to Mal, handed him the card and said...

... "Seeing as how you refuse to believe _me_, see for _yourself_"...

He gazed down at he card blankly, then back to Inara and queried with a lost look...

... "And what might this be?"...

... "Amateurs"... She muttered to herself, then sided up next to him, explaining...

..."It's a security log."... Pointing out different markings on the log, she elaborated...

... "This line is the time and date. The green shadowing is when it was locked, the red is when it was unlocked. These marks are when the door was opened and closed. Here, above the time line, is the total weight of all the contents, at any given time. Up here is where I removed the box and gave it to you, before you went to meet with Durham and here is where I replaced it, after you brought it back. Finally, down here is when I opened it during the auction and as you can plainly see, it had been locked up until that time."... She concluded.

Mal studied it for a minute or two and remarked...

... "Huh... shiny,... but I see a problem with this."...

... "Oh?...and what, _praytell_ could that be?"... Inara questioned in mock bewilderment.

... "River, ... it ain't showin' where _she_ opened it."... Mal intoned with gravitas.

... "And that Mal, is precisely _my_ point."... She attested...

... "It _was_ locked, like I've been _trying_ to tell you and the Lassiter was indeed _in_ the safe. It weighs exactly six point eight pounds and if you will notice here."... As she pointed at a spot on the timeline...

... "The the total weight of all the contents was reduced by exactly that amount, at that time"...

... "But the..." He started in.

... "Yes Mal."... She interposed, impatiently, marveling to herself on how the man could possibly be so obtuse...

... "The safe was _never_ unlocked, much _less_ opened. The box, it was in, was _also_ never opened. The keys, as I have _also_ previously stated, never left my person. She removed it, _somehow_, without ever opening either."...

Mal stared at Inara in disbelief of what he has hearing, but he recalled back to the time River had thwarted Jubal Early and more recently, Adelai Niska. In both instances, there had been some rather inexplicable and bizarre events surrounding her actions that had never been explained. When he had attempted to talk to her about them, she became increasingly vague and reticent in her response. He had assumed that she either didn't know, couldn't remember or, most likely, the things he had witnessed were nothing more than the product of an overly active imagination, brought about by a stressful situation.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

Looking back, absently, at the security log, while slowly shaking his head, Inara broke in, pulling him from his musings...

... "Mal, I'm sure you won't believe this, but I think she's..."

... "Have you told the other's about this?"... Mal smartly cut in, with a note of concern.

... "Well... no, I..."

... "Then I'd rightly 'preciate it if you didn't."... He appealed.

... "Well... yes, of course Mal, You know I can keep a secret."...She replied, somewhat taken aback, by Mal's sudden change in demeanor."

... "I surely do,"... he agreed...

... "Which _reminds _me, our next stop would be New Melbourne an' I believe you have _another_ secret, that's beggin' to be told."...

... "Inara was about to start in with her "I'll tell them when I'm ready" line as Mal continued on...

... "But presently there's a greater issue at hand. Me, Jayne an' Zoe will be headin' off for Kingston shortly, for the payoff an' to tie up some loose ends. In the _meantime_, Wash has the ship. He has orders to keep the bay door locked an' _nobody_ is to leave the ship. I want _you_ to _remove_ the merchandise from your safe an' remain in your shuttle, with it in _plain sight_. Ain't takin' _no_ chances this deal goin' south on us."

... "I visited River last night in the infirmary and she seemed deeply disturbed over the trouble she caused."...Inara went on...

... "She thought she was helping and wanted it to be a surprise. I can tell that she's lonely and only wants to be useful. She didn't mean any harm Mal...she's a sweet kid but just doesn't realize what she's doing sometimes."...

... "I'm abundantly aware o' that Inara, fact o' which I ain't said no more to her 'bout it... but that's exactly what gets me a-worryin'... she _don't_ know no better an' 'till she _does_, we need to be treatin' her mighty carefulsome."...

... "I really don't think she's going to try that again."...Inara defended...

... "She _really_ feels bad about it and honestly Mal, don't you think you're overreacting... _just a bit?... _I don't think it's quite _necessary_ to have everybody _confined to quarters. _This is not..."

... "Ta ma de hun dàn!"... Mal bellowed out...

... "First Kaylee now you!... what the joo fuen chse is happenin' with my crew!... Did they forget who owns this ship!... Who the captain is?"... He exclaimed, while throwing his arms in the air.

... "Oh, so I'm on _your_ _crew_ again?" ... Inara sarcastically inquired...

... "Quite frankly I think you need to work out a schedule..._Captain_... and give me a copy, so I can _prepare_ for the days I'll be _expected_ to submit to your petty whims and on which I may retrain the status of a...

... "Whore."...Mal snidely supplied.

Inara was preparing her next volley of insults, when a timid voice caught their attention...

... "Excuse me?"...as Kaylee peeked meekly in through the open door.

... "I ain't interruptin' nothin' am I?"...

... "Kaylee!"... Mal barked...

... "I seem to recall askin'... no, tellin' you to do somethin'."...

... "Oh!...everythin's all shiny Cap'n!... Simon's lookin' to River an' number two's A-Ok an' ready to go. I just come to see Nara is all." ... she chirped, but her countenance fell slightly as she continued...

... "But I 'spect I can come back latter, if this ain't a good time, that is."...

... "Not at all Kaylee, please _do_ come in."... Inara insisted, graciously, while stepping over to the door and ushering her in.

... "Our _captain_ was just leaving."... She added, while giving Mal a very communicative glance.

... "Ok."... Mal acquiesced...

... "But remember, you be extra careful like"... He added while turning to leave... and called back over his shoulder, as he headed down the hallway...

... "No more surprises... Dohn-lu-mah?"...

And he headed toward the cargo bay, hollering...

... "Zoe!... Zoe!"...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jayne, unsuccessful thus far, in his quest to find the cheerful little mechanic, had finally succumbed to his gnawing hunger and made his way to the galley. Actually it was more of a "procrastination stop" than anything else. The clock was ticking and soon enough the captain would be calling his name. Of course he would have no choice then, but to obey and get his pìgu aboard the shuttle, leaving Kaylee behind. He could then explain to River that it was "captain's orders" and she'd "let him off the hook."

... "Not likely."... He grumbled to himself.

Trying to reason with their resident "bat brain" was like trying to explain the internal workings of a Callahan full-bore auto-lock to a soil sample. While stuffing a "Fruity Oat Bar" into his mouth and slurping on a king sized mug of coffee, he considered another possible option.

Lying.

Just say the captain had forbid taking Kaylee along. In less it was a "shore leave" situation they never took her along anyway and shore leave was out, seeing as how the ship was under "lockdown" anyway. It would be believable and even crazy wouldn't be able to blame him. Let the captain take the lashing for once.

Nope. That wouldn't work either.

She was a reader, she'd _know_ he was lying. Hell, he _knew_ that. Even in times past he'd suspected it, long before the captain had. He ever remembered, one time, how he couldn't believe how this so-called "genius," that could read your mind, couldn't even figure out how to eat an "ice planet."

Then, as an epiphany, it came to him. It _would_ work and he wouldn't even _have_ to lie. She'd never know.

Mal wouldn't let Kaylee come along _anyway_. He had mentioned that he just wanted a quick, simple "In and out," with no complications... Go in, talk to Miss Simoneaux, get the coin, get back, settle up with Haymer and off this rock. Kaylee had work to do here and wouldn't be needed. He could beg the captain till the stars burned out and he'd never relent, once his mind was made up. For once Mal's bullheadedness, would work in his favor.

Jayne grinned a self satisfied smirk, as he finished off the last of the "Fruity Oat Bars." He even amazed _himself,_ sometimes, on how cunning he could be.

For appearances, however, he still had to find and invite Kaylee and present the idea to the captain, so he could refuse it. It still wasn't that pleasant of a prospect, but far better that the _other_ alternative. He likened it as the difference between being shot, by a well disciplined and professional Alliance firing squad and meeting his end under a lonely old tree, at the hands of a drunken lynch mob, or maybe even being "drag hanged."

There was still the problem of how to present this to Mal, without revealing the reason for wanting to bringing Kaylee along, after all, he wouldn't want him to think that his big scary gunman was going soft on him. He could always say that he thought she should come along because he had heard a funny noise in the shuttle, last time they used it and she should check it out. Ya that would work, he thought to himself.

The Companion's shuttle was the last place left to check, so with apprehension, he arose. After checking the cupboards one final time for something to snack on and some Saki to quell his nerves, he was on his way.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"... it ain't that River ain't my friend or nothin' Nara"... Kaylee went on...

... "She's a dear...I mean I just spent _all night _talkin' an' keepin' her company, so she'd be all shiny like, but sometimes it seems like Simon an' her... well maybe Simon..."

A slight knocking came from the door and Inara held up her hand, signaling Kaylee to "hold that thought," as she excused herself from the table and went to investigate. She knew it wasn't Mal...again... for if it were, he would already be in be in there with them. Returning, she announced, with a look of bewilderment...

... "While I'm not so sure if it's an accurate description, it seems as if a..._gentleman... _is here to see you."...

A look of bewilderment came over her as Kaylee lit up, as if she'd been expecting him. She set her tea down and chirped excitedly...

... "Send him in!"...

Inara went back toward the door, while glancing back to Kaylee with a funny look. A moment later, Jayne Cobb stepped inside and stood rigidly in the middle of the room. Looking over to Inara, who had sat back down by Kaylee. He recited mechanically...

... "Hello Inara, Nice-to-see-you."...

He turned to Kaylee, who was beaming back up to him, expectantly and remained silent, as he gawked back at her, speechlessly. Inara, now totally lost, glanced back and forth between the two of them in bewilderment, leaned over to Kaylee and whispered...

... "What about Simon?... I thought he was..."

Kaylee hushed her and whispered something in her ear. An expression of revelation came over Inara, as she glanced back to Jayne for a second, with a sly grin.

Jayne, still frozen, as if he had looked upon the face of Medusa, started in clumsily...

... "You recall what happened on Niska's ship, while back?"...

The beaming smile faded from Kaylees face, as she remembered in _detail,_ their latest encounter with the late Adelai Niska. Inara rolled her eyes and commented...

... "Yes Jayne, I think we _all _remember that little "incident," quite _vividly... _I know I do."... she assured him dryly, while rubbing her neck.

Jayne looked back at her, blankly, and wondered to himself; why was she gettin' _her_ panties all in a bind, she didn't get _her _dress all tore up, a little dirty maybe and a few needles in her neck, but it should have washed up just fine. He recalled though, on how he hadn't seen her wear it since then and knew how important fancy clothes were to a whore. They were the tools of her trade, like his guns were to him. He thought on it for a moment, shrugged and turned back to Kaylee, saying...

... "Well I was figurin' you might need some new clothes an' was wonderin' if you might ... well, want to... ah..."

... "Oh, I'd love to!"...Kaylee beamed, as he faltered.

... "I must _say_, Jayne, this is a most _unexpected_ turn of events."... Inara commented, with a contrived smile.

... "Just doin' the right thing is all."... Jayne replied with a shrug, as if it were no big deal, then turned back to Kaylee and added, with a simulated look of concern...

... "But we need to talk to Mal, 'bout you commin' along."...

... "_That_ should be interesting"... Inara remarked, with an exasperated sigh.

... "Oh ya, he's _powerful_ set on everyone stayin' here, cept for me an' Zoe."...He concurred, almost hopefully.

... "Oh not to worry, you two."...Kaylee piped up cheerfully...

... "Cap'n will be a _all_ shiny like."... She bubbled mirthfully, while she arose, kissed Inara on the top of the head and sided up to Jayne.

... "Did I miss something?... Did Mal hire a new captain?"...Inara queried in amusement, as she escorted them to the door.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mal was waiting, as they crossed over the cargo bay to the port side catwalk.

... "Was wonderin' when you might show up."... He admonished, as Jayne and Kaylee approached.

... "Time to saddle up, Jayne... got work to be done."... He stated, while turning and heading for the starboard shuttle port.

... "Uh, Mal?.. last time I was in that shuttle I heard me a funny noise."... he lied, unconvincingly...

... "Figured it best we bring li'l Kaylee along."...

Mal stopped, turned back around, gave Jayne a dubious look then focused on Kaylee.

... "So what's this now, Kaylee? I seem to recall you sayin' she was all shiny like."...

... "Oh she _is _Cap'n. I just checked..."

... "See Jayne, ain't no call for bringin' her."... Mal interposed, while looking back to him, with a simple smile and a shrug.

With the "good news," a broad smile of relief flashed over Jayne's face, while Kaylee looked as if she was six years old and had just learned that someone had shot and bar-b-que'd the Easter Bunny. Their countenances instantly traded places, however at Mal's next words...

... "But I ain't got no problem with her commin' along this time, Jayne."... as he walked off toward the shuttle and added, while glancing back over his shoulder, with a smirk...

... "Seein's how you're so set on payin' her back an' all."...

With his mouth gone suddenly dry and his jaw agape, Jayne watched as Kaylee gleefully bounced along behind the captain into the shuttle. It had been a conspiracy all along and it took him all of a second, to figure out who the ringleader had been.

... "Ya commin' Jayne?"... Mal's voice impatiently echoed out, from the open port.

... "Ruttin' little freak"... He muttered to himself, as he sullenly headed for the shuttle.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long but things have been happening. Anyway, My next story will probably be about River going to a dentist to get her teeth fixed. Poor kid has been running around with her two front teeth missing for over a week now (story time), but I need to get caught up with my main story (Firefly Season One) first, which I'm starting back on as we speak.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Recompense: **(Conclusion)

.

Hera had swollen to twice it's size, as it slowly slipped beneath the western horizon, in a valiant but futile attempt to retain it's supremacy, in the ever diminishing darkness of the Erisian sky.

Murphy, the undisputed king, cast forth it's first rays of life giving warmth and light, to nurture the endless seas of grain and grazing lands, as it's orangeish face peeked over the distant Eastern hills.

High above the occasional scattered farms, where workers filed out into the fields, to begin their never ending daily tasks; over the dusty trails and roads, dividing countless pastures of grazing cattle, Malcolm Reynolds piloted Serenity's second shuttle, swiftly toward it's goal.

With Zoe standing stalwartly at his side, he gazed pensively out across the vast vistas stretching out before him, taking him back to a another time and place, long gone, but not altogether forgotten. To the rear, sat Kaylee and Jayne. Kaylee, her long night up with River having taken it's toll, was snoozing in her seat, with a contented smile on her face. Jayne, although having accepted his fate, sat sourly, trimming his nails with "Pinky," while taking an occasional belt of Kaylee's "engine brew."

Faces, from that long gone time and place and one in _particular_, that Mal tried _not_ to remember, flashed persistently through his mind, as he mused ambivalently on Inara's "revelation," concerning his youngest.

... "Sir?"...

He jumped slightly and looked up to his second in command, looking back at him with a probing stare.

... "You ain't spoke but a word since we left the ship sir."... She remarked...

... "Something on your mind?"...

... "Oh... long night Zoe, feelin' a mite tiresome is all."... He replied with a manufactured yawn.

Another moment of uneasy silence passed, as Mal gazed blankly out the window, with Zoe continuing her unrelenting stare. With a troubled sigh, Mal admitted...

... "Might have us a problem Zoe."...

Overhearing, Jayne glanced up and blurted out with a look of foreboding...

... "What?...We still gettin' the coin ain't we?"...

They both glanced back at him and Mal assured, irritably...

... "_Yes_ Jayne, were gettin' paid."...

With a look of relief he replied...

... "Well _that's_ good. Powerful glad we ain't missin' breakfast for _nothin_'."...

... "Oh I dono,... conjure _you'd_ still have a somewhat compelling reason to be here. Jayne."... Mal retorted with a smirk, as he turned back to the view port.

Jayne slumped back down, muttering something to himself as he took another slug of Kaylee's brew, while Mal and Zoe continued on, in more hushed tones.

... "Ain't rightly sure I should be discussin' it, Zoe"...

... "Sir?"... She queried in astonishment.

Mal had his secrets. Dark, guarded places in his mind known only to him and probably would always remain that way. For as long as she had know him, however, concerns of his crews well being, or for _any_ of those he considered "under his charge," were generaly an open subject. If not with the crew in general, then at least with her. This was not like him. With the events of the last couple of days fresh in her mind, she took a leap and probed...

... "It's River, ...ain't it sir?"...

Mal sat in contemplative silence, staring straight ahead as she assured...

... "Sir, I know it could have turned out _much_ worse, but nobody got hurt, didn't deserve it,...'cept for her...an' we _did_ come out for the better with Haymer, on'a 'count of it. I think she learned a lesson. Simon's a good doctor, one of the best an' he's doin' all he can to help her."...

... "Yes, he is." Mal agreed...

... "an that would be exactly what worries me. He _is_ doin' his best, as you just made note of 'an it ain't workin'. _He_ can't keep her in check, who can? Not nobody, that's who."...

... "So what would you suggest we do with her, sir"...

He took a breath, while shaking his head slightly and replied, more to himself...

... "Ain't rightly sure"...

After a moment of silence, his countenance suddenly changed. Bounding up from his seat and turning around to face the others, he clapped his hands together and exclaimed...

... "Ok!... 'bout due in Kingston folks, so here's the plan."...

... Effectively closing the subject, to further discussion.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kingston was definitely the hub of a agricultural and ranching world, with colossal grain towers, mills, stock yards and packing plants, on the downwind side, as far as the eye could see. The city itself, although with a scant population of only twenty eight thousand, or three quarter the total population of Eris, was remarkable clean, modern and well planed, by even Core World standards.

Separating the stockyards and more industrialized areas, from the city proper, was Eris Interstellar Space Port. While relatively small, in comparison to ports on larger worlds, it was a monument to twenty sixth century technology. Having been completely renovated within the last seven years, it stood proudly with twin gleaming silvery "docking towers," rising hundreds of feet into the air. Using the latest in "anti-grav" technology, this enabled docking of even the largest of commercial transports, on multiple circular tiers surrounding the towers. The north tower, located on the industrial side was used for heavy commercial shipments, from livestock to building materials and farm and ranch equipment, while the south tower catered to passengers and lighter commercial items, from medical supplies to sundries and dry goods.

Extending southward from the port was a wide tree lined boulevard, that ended at a lush green, tree filled central park, with several man made ponds and statues of Jon, Alain and Maximilian Barrett, along with several other of the lesser famous but noteworthy early settlers and leaders of early Eris.

Mal had reluctantly docked at the port. His original plan was to land in the park, close to where they had business. It was soon learned, however, that there were city ordinances prohibiting in town landings, when they were quickly descended upon by several uniformed officials, as soon as they emerged from the shuttle. Insult was added it injury, when a squadron of avian aviators had decided to use Mal for an impromptu, practice bombing run. Landing on the outskirts, without someone to stay with the shuttle, was out of the question and that had left him with only one option.

After docking high on the South tower, Mal and his little entourage descended down the central elevator, to the main lobby. Kaylee was enthralled by the sights, sounds and ultra modern technology, incorporated into the new space port. Jayne was enthralled by the numerous vending machines, where he had thoughtfully stocked up on snacks, for himself. Zoe was her usual self, faithfully at the captain's side, a look of total irritation on his face and an unreadable expression on hers, as the four of them made their way through the light crowd of embarking and disembarking passengers.

As they emerged and headed Southward, on the walkway flanking the main boulevard, Jayne ripped the top off a carton of caramely crunchy like things, tossed the top on the ground, tilted his head back and poured himself a mouthful, while Mal, quite animatedly, gave his opinion of his first visit to Kingston...

... "Oh, I'm _terrible_ _sorry _sir, but I can't allow you to land here. You _might_ scare the pigeons away, so they can't poop on your head...an' oh yes!,... for your _convince_, we have a shiny, nice an' new modern safe an' secure _full service _facility, that will _gladly_ rob you for a ten credit docking fee."... Mal ranted on, as the quartet made their way south, down the main boulevard.

... "Wong Ba Duhn!... how I _love_ comin' to the Core!"... He exclaimed sarcastically.

... "Oh Cap'n, this _ain't_ the Core an' them officers was kinda nice, actually. I mean they gotta have _some _rules, I reckon"... Kaylee chirped up, encouragingly.

... "Kaylee, I believe you been hangin' 'round that doctor a mite too long"...

... "_Rules_"... He muttered, as Kaylee pointed out...

... "_You_ got rules... on Serenity I mean... don't ya?"...

... "That ain't the same!"... Mal barked.

... "How so Cap'n?"...

Jayne and Zoe both glanced over to Mal, expectantly awaiting his reply, as he burst out incredulously, his voice jumping an octive...

... "How _so!... _Well 'cause...Well... 'cause it just _ain't! _that's how so!"... He explained, while throwing his arms up in the air.

... "Kaylee's right sir."... Zoe interjected...

... "This _ain't_ like the Core. The police _could'a_ cited us, but they didn't."... She calmly pointed out.

... "_Corse_ they didn't Zoe!.. why _should_ they!... got their buddies at the port, see to that."... Mal fumed on...

... "Ten credits."... He sulked bitterly...

... "Can park the whole gorram _ship_ at _Londinium_, for _that_ much"... He muttered

... "Ah hell Mal, got us plenty o' coin, from the last job. What's the point havin' it?... ain't gonna spend it?"... Jayne offered most "wisely," as he poured some more "crunchy things" into his mouth.

Mal gave him a caustic glance, over his shoulder, as Zoe mentioned calmly...

... "Sir?... I think this might be the place."...

She motioned ahead to a light blue overhead sign, hanging from a medium sized storefront. In white flowing script, with Chinese characters running down one side. It read...

... "_Designs by Yvonne... Madam Simoneaux, Proprietor."..._

... "Ya Zoe, I conjure it is."... Mal concurred, with a note of solemnity returning to his voice and gazing at the sign with gravitas.

Kaylee was thrilled, as she bounded to the window, admiring the various pretties, ranging from conservative pant suits to the ultra formal and bizarre modern. Jayne was admiring the animated models that were modeling said pretties; they might not have been actual live human flesh, but neither were the pictures back in his bunk and these actually moved, like the real thing. One in particular, who bore a striking likeness to Inara Serra, was sporting a rather reveling outfit, comprised mostly of black silky bands, wrapped around and going up both legs and across the hips, hiding only what the law required. From the hips, two strips of the same material crisscrossed upward over her midsection, again, concealing just enough of her breasts to be considered "decent."

Taking a swig of Kaylee's special brew, he wondered if Inara might like something like that. He knew he would definitely enjoy seeing her wear it around the ship. From the looks of the place, it would probably be expensive, but probably not anywhere near Inara's fee for services, that he figured he could never afford anyway. Lookin' was free however and this would surely make the lookin' all the better.

As he took another swig, he considered what Mal might think. With still another swig he recalled something the Shepherd had one said, about doing good deeds in private. He could always tell Inara that he felt guilty, about her dress getting messed up that day and wanted to make amends. He could say that he didn't want anyone to know, so that the good deed he was doing in secret would be "rewarded in secret by the Lord who knew all secrets," or something like that.

Better yet, he could tell that to Kaylee and have her deliver it. After all, with the favor he was doing for her today, she would surely feel indebted to him and wouldn't refuse. As he congratulated himself again, on his own cleverness, he prepared to take another swig when suddenly...

... "Jayne, you with us here?"...

... "Huh?... Oh ya Mal."... He replied, as his attention was torn from the scenery in the window.

... "Ok, like I was sayin'."... Mal continued...

... "I need to have words with Miss Simonecks, first off. I want you and Zoe to stay out here with Kaylee.

... "You sure this is a good idea, sir."... Zoe queried with concern...

... "She may be distant, but she's still a Barrett."...

... "Frye assured me there's no love lost between the two an' she considered Mike a disgrace, to the family name. It needs doin' Zoe an' ain't no call puttin' her on the defensive, right up front."... Mal explained.

... "Still sir, could be a trap?"... She warned.

... "Ya Mal, we didn't kill 'em all an' I don't figure we're exactly on their list o' people they're lookin' to have tea with."... Jayne interjected.

... "Don't work like that, cut off the head of a snake an' the body dies."...Mal replied.

... "They got snakes here?"... Jayne wondered, in bewilderment.

... "Aw, you two need to have a little faith."...Kaylee put in...

... "Cap'n will be _all_ shiny, won't ya Cap'n."... She chirped, while giving him a "peck" on the cheek.

... "I'm certain I will li'l Kaylee."... He assured...

... "Ain't expectin' no trouble, but if anything happens, you two know what you need to do."... Mal addressed Zoe and Jayne.

... "Get Kaylee to safety, sir?"... Zoe offered.

... "No!"...Mal exclaimed incredulously...

... "You come in an' rescue me!"...

... "Sure you're comfortable with this sir?"... Zoe appealed. one last time.

... "Never _said _comfortable, Zoe."... he replied solemnly ...

... "But the way it is, is the way it is."...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A couple of small fountains splashed tranquilly in the corners of the small marble floored foyer, with a rather unremarkable and unobtrusive, classical music piece, playing gently in the background. Designed to soothe potential customers, it did little to quell the feeling of foreboding, that hung over Mal like a dark cloud.

For the second time now, in three days, he had to explain the death of a relative, of which he had been the author of, to a surviving family member.

Carrie Luhan had been an innocent bystander; a tragic accident and nothing more, not that it made it any easier. Mike Barrett, Húndàn that he was, had been an act of unchecked rage, an execution. It was necessary and he deserved it, but likewise, it did little to alleviate his burden.

The supposed fact that the second cousin had been on less than friendly terms with the deceased, also did little to untie the knots forming in his gut. A lot of folk, out on the Rim and Border Worlds, had adopted a "shoot first and ask question latter" philosophy. Mal, especially when dealing with folks the likes of Mike Barrett, had modified that philosophy slightly to "shoot first and skip the questions all together," a philosophy, that at least for the moment, he was starting to question.

He peeked in from the foyer into the main shop, with various examples of Madam Simoneaux's latest creations, being displayed by the same style of animated mannequins Jayne had been leering at through the window, distributed amongst potted plants, marble statues, occasional full length mirrors and plush looking chairs. Hovering in the center of the room, up by the ceiling, was a large but conservative silvery chandelier.

As it was still quite early and most likely within the first half hour of the business day, the shop was deserted, save a slight sound of activity emanating from behind a wall of oriental patterned screens, at the far end. On closer inspection, a bevy of young girls were bustling around a powered down mannequin, cutting, trimming and stitching, on what was obviously another one of Simoneaux's wares being made ready for display. Standing back slightly, apparently supervising the operation, was a medium built lady, in her late thirties early forties, wearing an expensive looking business suit, with dark red hair, pulled back in a neat bun. Mal assumed, she was who he had been searching for.

As he started toward her, with lead balls in his gut, she acknowledged his pleasance, turned, glanced him _and_ his attire up and down a few times, censoriously, before speaking, somewhat coldly...

... "May I help you sir?"...

... "Yvonne Simonecks?"... Mal inquired warily.

... "Yes, _I_ _am_ Madam _Simoneaux."... _she corrected, condescendingly.

A bit of embarrassment combined with his guilt, but there was something about the haughty way she spoke and carried her self that he was beginning to see he wasn't going to particularly like her. This made his job a bit easier.

... "Ok,... _Madam_ _Simoneaux."... _He formally articulated, while executing a mocking bow.

... "If it so pleases her ladyship, may I present..."

... "Oh Mr. Reynolds, _really_...do you _always_ respond thus, when corrected?... and _yes_, I _know_ who you are"... She responded with a sly grin, upon noticing Mal's look of surprise.

... "And I also have a fair idea as to _why _you're hear."... She added coolly.

She turned around briefly and with a wave of her hand dismissed the girls she had been overseeing. As they drifted off to other duties, she continued...

... "I'm a busy woman and my time is valuable, so let us dispense with the pleasantries and get straight to the point. Eris is, quite literally, a small world, Mr. Reynolds. Word travels fast here and I do my homework. I did not aspire to where I am today by being stupid, _or _uninformed."...

... "First off... _Captain_, I believe it is?... you need not feel contrition in my presence, for your part in the demise of my _dear_ cousin. While I may not be aware of the exact details, surrounding this most _unfortunate_ event, knowing Michael as I did, I am certain he gave you just cause. Like you, he was a brigand and a fool, poisoned by hatred, refusing to let go of the past."... She added pointedly, while taking note of Mal's attire...

... "On a _personal _level, Captain Reynolds, I have already discovered that I don't particularly like you and I would venture to say it is highly doubtfull that we shall ever be friends. Never the less, I detect a fleeting sense of rectitude within you and would feel a measure of remiss, if I were to not offer compensation, in some small way, for your little _service_ to the Barrett name and Eris in general."...

... "While only by virtue of sharing a common great grandfather, I am _still_, proudly of Barrett lineage and will be assuming responsibility for all holdings of the Barrett estate. It is my charge to restore a once great name to it's proper place. It is also my desire to acquire the property, that was the foundation of this latest controversy, to be restored and set up as a museum and monument, in honor of the men who died in the process of wresting this world from the devil. I am prepared to offer the present owner four times it's currant market value, plus the new ranch house in return. If my offer is refused, I will not pursue the matter, but the offer will stand. There will be no further blood spilled, or other censorable acts committed, to further sully the Barrett name."...

... "I have instructed my girls to see to your needs, if you _or _your ... _associates,..._lurking outside, have any further business here, free of charge. We have a new men's department, by the way, if you may be interested. You make a _poor_ first impression Mr. Reynolds, in _more_ ways than one."...

... "Well ma'am, I'm known for that, but..."

... "Yes I'm certain you are, Mr. Reynolds. You need to work on that."... She interposed snappily...

... "I have the opening and a subsequent showing, at my new store on Osiris in a week's time and I must prepare, but before I take my leave, allow me to offer you a last bit of advice."...

... "Well I reckon I'm gonna hear it irregardless."... Mal responded, tiredly."...

... "Yes you are."... she confirmed flatly...

... "Michel Barrett Jr. was not an evil man, but he allowed his hatred and bitterness, of past events, consume him and it proved his undoing. I however, choose to move forward and I recommend you do the same. Good _day_ Mr. Reynolds."... She huffed, then smartly turned and marched off to the rear of the shop, disappearing behind a rich looking tapestry.

Mal stood staring blankly, in thought, toward the direction that Miss Simoneaux had disappeared off to, for a moment. Outside of a verbal sparring match, she seemed harmless enough and even seemed a bit pleased, with his actions concerning her second cousin, Mike Barrett Jr. The situation seemed safe enough and with his concerns for the future of Jonah and his grandmother put to rest, he shrugged slightly, turned and headed for the door, while chuckling slightly to himself...

... "Ya, Jayne's gonna _love _this."...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

... "That didn't take long sir." ... Zoe remarked with amazement, as Mal emerged from the shop.

... "She's a..._reasonable_ woman."... Mal prevaricated, at a loss for words, then added truthfully...

... "Our business would be done here. Jonah an' Mrs. Miller will be safe, time to move on; got us a paycheck a-waitin' on us."...

As they started toward the central business district, with a relieved look, Jayne commented...

... "Now you're talkin', 'bout time we got what's due us."...

... "Said _our _business Jayne."... Mal clarified, while glancing over to Zoe...

... "I seem to recollect you an' li'l Kaylee havin' matters to see to right here."...

Jayne grimaced, as Mal grasped his shoulder and reminded him with a smirk...

... "What's the use o' havin' the coin, ain't gonna spend it... Right Jayne?"...

He watched, dejectedly, when Mal and Zoe turned and headed down the street, as Mal called back over his shoulder...

... "You meet the very fine Madam, her name is Simoneaux, _not_ Simonecks...save ya a _whole_ heap o' ugly, ya remember that... See ya back at the shuttle... have fun"...

... "Oh we will, Cap'n!"... Kaylee squealed, while grabbing Jayne's wrist and dragging him toward the door.

... "It's a whorehouse?"... Jayne mumbled to himself, in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As the morning wore on, the streets of Kingston began showing signs of life, with folks hurring to their respective workplaces. While there was a definite distinction between the "haves" and the "have-nots" the social stratification, seen on Persephone, seemed to be entirely absent.

Fancy new "hover cars," that were not to be seen on the rest of the moon, slowed and courteously gave the right of way to men on horseback and ox drawn wagons, that came into town from nearby farms and ranches for supplies. Businessmen dressed in expensive finery, waved greetings to weathered looking farmers and ranchers, in bib overalls, battered dusters and greasy coveralls. There was no shortage of law enforcement, as evidenced by an armed uniformed official, on nearly every street corner, but they seemed to lack the militaristic and intimidating mannerisms shown by "officers of the law," on the actual core worlds.

Mal and Zoe made their way down a mildly crowded parkway, flanked by neatly manicured shrubs, in the central business district, toward the local Blue Sun building, where Haymer's financial representatives had an office.

As they were about to start across a street crossing, a uniformed official jumped out in front of them, motioning to the red crossing light and stated, with a slight smirk...

... "For your safety sir... Wouldn't want to see you get run over, mess up your nice brown coat."...

... "Huh?...oh no, course not."... Mal replied absently and complied, without remark or incident.

Zoe gave him an astonished looking glance, while wrinkling her forehead. When the light changed they hurried across the street and Zoe remarked...

... "Still thinkin' 'bout River, ain't ya sir." ...

... "What?... Worryin' on River?... No, no. Like you said, The doctor knows what he's doin' an' ain't nobody got hurt. She was only tryin' to help; didn't mean no harm. Reckon I was just gettin' a mite too worrisome, bein' tired an' all. Done forgot about it. Ain't nothin' to worry 'bout."... Mal explained, unconvincingly.

... Sir, when was the last time you let someone make a comment like that, 'bout your past allegiance, without some remark of your own?... at the very least?"... She countered, while nodding back toward the smart mouthed traffic cop...

... "What!"...he exclaimed in feigned indignation...

... "Can't a man change his ways?... War's over. I can see that now; need to move on is all"... He stated unconvincingly.

... "Sir?"... was her only response, as she stared at him doubtfully. They continued on in pensive silence, until Mal finally conceded, with a sigh...

... "Ok, Jayne an' Kaylee ain't about, so I 'spect there ain't no harm talkin' 'bout it. Don't wanna cause no undue fuss with the others 'till I'm sure, 'specially Jayne."... He paused for a moment, swallowed and continued on...

... "There's somethin' 'bout that girl just ain't right Zoe."...

... "Well sir, she _is_ a little strange an' if she's psychic, which I'm becomin' more inclined to believe, sides' bein' a bit embarrassin' at times, I don't see how that's any real threat. This is not exactly new _news_ sir."... She pointed out with a chuckle and added...

... "River's been with us over a year now an' ain't never harmed none of us,...well 'cept for Jayne."... She amended...

... "Truth be known I've been tempted to do that _myself, _a time or two, but that was six months ago, sir. She ain't done nothin' like that since an' if she _is_ psychic, the incident with Miss Anna, when I look back on it, she was probably just tryin' to warn us 'bout her."...

... "Couldn't agree more Zoe"... Mal concurred...

... "But this ain't 'bout just bein' a part time reader an' a mite whimsical in the brainpan. She's done ... things. Things that _nobody_ should be able to do. Bout' a month ago Zoe, just before that bounty hunter got on my ship. She got ahold of one o' Jayne's guns; fully loaded."...

... "Sir, we've been over that. Somehow she got his bunk combo an' if she's psychic that wouldn't have been a problem. I though we all agreed on that."...

... "An' that's what _I _thought, but I'm a-thinkin' there's mite more to it."... Mal admitted...

... "River went to bed early that night; Jayne went to _his_ bunk early too, right after helpin' Sheppard clean up the kitchen. He always checks on his hardware 'fore goin' to bed an' if anything were missin' we woulda heard about it. Not nobody seen or heard a peep out'a either o' them; not till me an' Inara noticed her wanderin' 'round below, with a gun in her hand."...

... "Sir, you're _not_ thinkin' that River an'... _Jayne_, are maybe..."

... "I conjured _that_ to be happenin', sure as the fluffy lord don't come, he wouldn't be here no more."... Mal pointedly interposed, picking up on her implication...

... "But I _was _thinkin' he might maybe have set her up to find it, hopin' I'd put her off the ship. Don't rightly see it now though. Jayne ain't had no part in it; was all her doin'.

... "Can't deny that point sir. Doubt he's smart enough, to come up with something like that."...

... "Exactly my point Zoe. Anyway, latter that night, Early sneaks into my ship, knocks me out an' locks us all up in our quarters. He tied Kaylee up in the engine room, put the preacher out an' has the doctor under his control. Húndàn knew his trade, I'll give him that, had complete control of the ship in a heartbeat."...

... "I come around thinkin' I'm in a dream an' River's talkin' to me, but I'm locked in my bunk an' she ain't there."...

... "I know sir, we heard her too. She was on the com. What's so strange about that?"... Zoe queried.

... "Com was disabled Zoe."... Mal pointed out...

... "Like I was just sayin', Early was a pro; seal everybody up an' cut off communication. Kaylee had to fix it afterward, speakin' o' which, 'cordin' to her, River done come up behind her an' cut her loose, so she could unlock the rest o' the crew quarters. Funny thing though; Kaylee heard her but never seen her, like she weren't even there, but she _did_ somehow get cut her loose an' if I might add, with Jayne's knife, that she found on the floor after she was free, but no River."...

... "Early couldn't never find her on account o' she weren't even _on_ Serenity, she was on _his_ ship. Never went to no fancy college Zoe, but as far as I can recollect, ain't nobody can be in two places at one time, but they'd near have to be, to do what _she_ done."...

... "Sir, I don't mean to doubt you, but what you're implyin' _is _impossible, like you say. I remember once when I was little; my folks took me to a carnival an' there was this guy that could project his voice, to where it sounded like he was standin' right aside you. It's an old magician's trick. River has a lot of problems, but we both know how smart she is; we all know how good she is at sneakin' around an' hidin', when she wants to. She probably _is _psychic an' just read his mind, snuck around an' outsmarted him."...

... "That's what _I_ thought Zoe, but what I could never suss out is why Kaylee never seen her. Way back in engineering, why would River hide?...from her friend?"...

... "Sir, were talkin' 'bout _River_ here. She _don't_ always think the way _we do_. Don't think _nobody_ ever knows what goes through _that_ child's mind."... Zoe commented, with a slight chuckle.

... "Uh, ya...maybe so, but there's more."... Mal went on...

... "Just ten days ago; Niska's little _party. _Ain't never said nothin' 'bout it an' ain't feelin' all shiny on reminiscin' there now, but she did things Zoe, things we _all _owe her for irregardless, but things she couldn't o' done. More recently and by recently I mean three hours ago, Inara showed me the security logs for her fancy safe. 'Cordin' to them, a certain piece o' property was removed, but the door weren't never opened."...

... "The logs are wrong then sir."... Zoe interjected...

... "A safe's a machine sir; machines _can _malfunction. Solid objects _can't _passed through solid objects... coincidence is all"...

... "You would think Zoe,...you would think. The safe that ain't never malfunctioned, malfunctions when River goes lookin' for the Lassiter... coincidence; Niska goes loopy, hidin' from a ghost, when River's in his torture room... coincidence; Kaylee gets her bonds cut buy a ghost, with a knife that somehow Jayne, who was locked in his bunk, misplaced earlier... coincidence; River got lucky an' shot three men dead, with three shots, to save Kaylee from Niska's goons... another lucky coincidence."...

... "Would seem to me Zoe, we ain't got no shortage on coincidence as of late an' it's been my experience that when coincidence gets common, it ain't all the coincidentalsome no more."...

... "Sir, I'll admitted strange things _have_ happened around River and she may be mildly psychic. We don't know what they did to the poor kid at that ... _place,_ but do you have any _idea_ what you're implying?"... Zoe challenged, incredulously...

... "My father may have been rim world born, but he was an educated man. As long as I can remember he had been a Ship's Captain and even a Commodore for some of the largest merchant fleets in the verse. He knew somethin' 'bout laws o' physics and if what you're suggestin' were true, basic laws that have been in place for a thousand years would have to be re-written. You're implyin' telekinesis sir, or somethin' like that. _Psychic _abilities have never been disproven an' some scientific folks think it might be possible, but _telekinetic? ... _That ain't nothin' but a _myth_, sir...like raisin' the dead."...

... "I know what it's called Zoe."...Mal asserted...

... "An' I ain't sayin' I believe it, or it's exactly what she's doin', but she _can_ do things that not _nobody_ can explain; things I ain't _never_ heard the likes of."...

... "Last month, Jubal Early was set on collectin' the price on her head. Two hundred thousand credits it was. That's a fair bit o' coin Zoe, but not near what it is as we speak. Fresh warrant come out on them, doc's price went down; twenty thousand's all. Ruffled their feathers a mite, but their fast forgettin' 'bout him... But _River_... two _million's _her worth today...that's five million platinum Zoe. Man could retire to Bellerophon with Haymer for a neighbor, on that kinda money."... Mal mused.

... "I hope you're not thinkin' what I hope you're not."... Zoe intoned censoriously, while stopping and giving him a scathing glare. Mal simply returned a meaningful look and she contritely relented...

... "I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have even thought that, but that's a _lot_ of coin; could tempt a lot o' folks."...

... "That it is, Zoe."... Mal solemnly agreed, as they continued briskly on down the parkway...

... "An' I 'spect more folk, the likes of Jubal Early, to come a-calling on us, but there's a larger issue at hand and that issue is, why do they want her with such a powerful will. Doc says she's a genius, prodigy an' all, but I conjure she ain't the first an' won't be the last. She's a reader... less o' them about than geniuses I reckon, but with Alliance resources, if they found one they can find another an' if they made her into one, they can do it again. What makes River so important to them? Why they so all-fired desperate to get her back?"...

... "Well sir, she _did _escape from a secret facility where, 'cordin' to Simon, they're doin' medical experiments on young kids. Might be a little embarrassin' for them?.. if the public found out?"...

... "Ya I reckon it would Zoe, but we both know the Alliance got special squads up the pìgu for just that reason; make sure their dirty little _secrets _don't cause 'em no undue embarrassment; disappear all nice an' quiet like an' it wouldn't cost 'em no two million. The warrant's abundantly clear; she's to be returned alive and unharmed, which leaves me a-thinkin' they just might want her on account o' what they conjure she can do; for what's corked up inside o' her."...

... "Still sir, she does seem to be gettin' a lot better an' I don't think she'd ever knowingly harm any of us... not even Jayne, now a-days"... Zoe defended.

... "No Zoe, _River_ never would, but we might not be talkin' 'bout River here."...

... "Sir?"... Zoe questioned, with a quizzical look.

... "She's like the Djinn in the bottle, I'm guessin'. One day that Djinn might see fit to come out an' will it be River?... or somethin' else? If it ain't River, will we be able to stop it? Conjure what we've seen ain't but a mite o', what she can do, else the Alliance wouldn't be after her with such a will. That day come, might be but one way to stop her an' no overabundance o' time for discussin' the matter."...

He paused for a moment, with a far away look in his eyes and admitted...

... "River's a good kid; ain't nothin' she wouldn't do for any of us an' I've developed a fondness for her myself. She might not be crew, but she's one of us now. She ain't gettin' left nowhere an' in time, I'm thinkin', she could _be_ crew. With her _talents _she could be powerful helpful, but..."

He paused for a moment and continued on gravely...

... "There could come an' ugliness with her though, a place I ain't overly partial on visitin', an' I'm thinkin' we need to be mindful o' that, is all I'm a-sayin"...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

It had been over an hour since Mal and Zoe had left and Kaylee had tried on no less than a dozen gowns, with a couple of Madam Simoneaux's girls hovering around her. Jayne, after making his rounds, sniffing, touching and depositing an occasional snack wrapper in a planter or two, like an alpha wolf marking his territory, made himself at home in a white velvet chair and lit up a half smoked cigar, blowing out a plume of smoke. As a formation of, pungent smelling, stratus type clouds drifted through the plush showroom, he took a last swig, glared disapprovingly at the empty bottle for a moment and dropped it into a neighboring vase, with an audible clunk.

He had learned, from one of the sales girls, that oranges, or any other type of citrus fruit, were currently unavailable on Eris, for _any_ price. While the news actually came as somewhat of a relief, less coin he'd have to spend, he didn't figure that his "favorite crazy person" would find that as an acceptable excuse. Seeing to reason was not exactly her forté. It didn't look to bode well for him.

All was not lost though, as he watched Kaylee across the room, in an expensive looking formal gown, gleefully looking at herself in a fancy mirror with the two girls bustling around her like maids in waiting, as if she was preparing for a king's banquet. At least the irritating and slightly haunting words... "You owe Kaylee a dress"... that he had been assailed with, on a daily basis, for the last week, like a bad conscience, would finally be put to rest. Maybe the coin that this little outing was going to cost him would be worth it. He rested a little easier, realizing that the money spent _was_ for his own well being, in the long run. He had no idea exactly what that cost would be, but buy the looks of the place, he was sure it would be substantial and couldn't help wondering how many bottles of cheap liquor, brothel visits, guns and accessories Kaylee's fancy new frippery would represent, regardless.

The absence of oranges presented a problem, but after all, she had only mentioned it once and she wasn't exactaly "all there." Maybe, he hoped, that addled brain of her's would simply forget. Polishing off the last of the snacks, he had bought from the space port, he thoughtfully deposited the empty carton in a planter, folded his hands behind his neck while stretching his legs out in front of him and proceeded to just enjoy the "floor show" of shapely robotic mannequins, displaying various provocative looking wares.

Still transfixed by the one that reminded him of Inara, another one caught his eye. It wasn't all that reveling, but there was something about it that was almost hypnotic and he was certain she would like it. He remembered Inara mentioning that Kaylee wasn't the only one that got hurt that day and for a fleeting moment, he felt a twinge of conscience. He blamed it on the capacious amounts of alcohol he had consumed, dismissed the idea and went back to ogling the more _scantily_ clad robot. This was going to cost him plenty as it was, no sense in letting Kaylee's brew cloud up his better judgment.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaylee was totally aglow, in a silky looking full length lavender gown, with matching elbow length evening gloves, as she preened herself in front of the mirror. It had been nearly four hours now and she had tried on nearly every outfit that had been on display, in the main showroom. She was like the kid in the proverbial "candy store."

... "So, Madam; have you decided on _anything_?"... one of the attendants, although trying to remain polite, queried in a tired sounding voice.

... "Gee, I don't know. I ain't never seen so many _pretties_ in all my borne _days!... _there all so... _Fùyou mèilì de!..._ Ya know?"... She swooned, mirthfully.

... "I see."... The attendant responded, dryly.

Kaylee twirled around brightly, admiring the outfit she was presently wearing, in front of the mirror a few times. Finally she made up her mind and sighed with a hint of disappointment...

... "Well, reckon this one will do."...

One of the attendants, taken aback by her sudden lack of enthusiasim, narrowed her brow and commented...

... "You do not find the merchandise satisfactory?"...

... "Oh no!"... Kaylee exclaimed...

... "There all shiny!...but I was hopin' to find somethin'... well kinda... you know_, fancy _lookin."...

The two attendants glanced at each other in bewilderment for a moment, then back to Kaylee. One of them queried in astonishment...

... "Fancy looking?"...

... "Ya, you know, lots o' fluffy little ruffles an' pretties; goes out an' around like this"... she explained animatedly...

... "Like this one I seen at the Eavesdown Docks one time."...

The girl who had been speaking, stared at Kaylee blankly for a moment, then the other prompted, discreetly...

... "Persephone."...

... "Oh, yes...of course."... The former responded, drearily.

... "Well we _have_ catered to various types of ..._clientele_ in years past. Perhaps we might have something in storage, that would meet with your approval? ... if you would follow me please."...

She directed Kaylee over to a small desk like table, over in a corner, with a view screen embedded into it's surface. After she was seated at it, the attendant explained...

... "From here you can view all of our past creations. Let me know when you have found something to your liking and we'll see what we can do for you. Please go ahead and take your time Madam."... She advised, with a plesant, but relieved looking smile.

The two attendants went back to straitening up the displays, while giving Jayne, who had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly, an occasional wary glance. Kaylee clicked through page after page of Madam Simoneaux's original designs and after about another twenty minutes squealed out excitedly...

... "Oooh! I found it!... It's the same one!"...

The attendants made there way back and peered over her shoulder at what she was looking at, as Jayne awoke with an irritable sounding snort. On the screen was displayed a ruffled pink hoop dress, just like the one that Badger had gotten for her and had been destroyed in Niska's chamber of horrors. While this girl was pleasant enough, her taste in fashion didn't seem to be much better that her choice of a suitor, they figured.

... "Well if you saw one of these at the Eavesdown Docks, I dare say that it was not _exactaly_ the same."... One of the girls commented.

... "Yes, cheap forgeries have always been a problem in this business."... The other explained with a sigh and added...

... "That would be the old 'Little Miss Muffet' line, if I remember correctly."... the other nodded in agreement, as the former continued...

... "Unfortunately it's been discontinued due to, shall we say, _less that stellar _sales."...

Kaylees face fell, at the discouraging news, but the attendant reached down and hit a few keys, bringing up several inventory screens and stated...

... "But it seems that we still have one in stock. They were originally for our old children's department, but the one we have is a larger size. Yvonne will not be available, but Cleo and myself are _both_ master seamstresses. It may take several hours, but I'm sure we can perform the necessary alterations."...

... "An' how much extra _that_ gonna cost."... Jayne groused out, in the middle of a wide gaping yawn, as he came up from behind.

The attendants turned and regarded the rather unsavory looking "gentleman," disparagingly for a moment, then Cleo stated, as cordially as possible...

... "There shall be no charges sir."...

A slight look of relief washed over Jayne's face as Cleo appended, hopefully...

... "This may take some time sir. There are a few... _entertainment _establishments in the vicinity, that you might find more ... _comfortable?"... _

He had remembered seeing a few saloons, as they were walking from the spaceport and one, merely a few storefronts away. The dress shop looked safe enough for Kaylee to be alone in and Mal had himself claimed that there were no hard feelings about, over the killing of Mike Barrett. His only real purpose here was to pay for Kaylee's selection, so he figured there would be no harm in going for a few quick drinks, as long as he was back in time to pay the bill. Gawking at the life-like animated mannequins had stirred up certain urges, (he found himself wondering how "functional" they really were, if they actually _had_ "women parts"). Perhaps he could even find a willing whore for a quick grapple.

Checking out the local action seemed like a better idea than hanging around in this girly-like place, so he sauntered out the door and down the street, to a quiet little frame house with a sign out front reading "_Front St. Crystal Pleasure Palace." _He peeked inside and although the few patrons looked a little too dandified for his liking, there was an impressive looking liquor collection behind the bar with a somewhat bored looking painted lady, at the far end. Stepping on in, with a leer and a wink, he tossed her a coin, putting her on "retainer" and hurried back to the dress shop.

Jayne didn't know how much Kaylee's bill would come to and figured, as much as he regretted it, to just pay up now and be done with it. He could tell Kaylee where to find him when she was done and just enjoy the rest of the time, without it hanging over his head, like the Sword of Damocles.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaylee stood ecstatically in her new dress, although it was woefully undersized, the two seamstresses were bustling around her, measuring, cutting and stitching. She recalled how bad she had felt, the time when she attended a formal ball, with the captain and a snooty, floor flushing snob had remarked that her dress looked as if it had been bought in a store, that she ought to have a word with "her girls" about it.

While her new one would look exactaly like the old one and it _was_ in fact "store bought," she figured the next time something like that happened, she could proudly say that it was a "Madam Simoneaux" original and it wouldn't be _too_ much of a lie to say that _her girls _had worked on it for hours.

She was pulled from here reverie, when Jayne burst into the shop and over the sound of a Baroque Minuet, gently playing in the background he announced...

... "Hey Kaylee!...I'm gonna go get me some trim."...

All work ceased for a moment, as all heads snapped around and he added...

... "I'll be at the Crystal Palace."...

He continued on over to the two seamstresses, who were gawking at him with a look, somewhere between astonished amazement and outright disgust, then back to Kaylee with their deepest sympathy. She obviously had abysmal taste in clothing and a pronounced lack of breeding, but she seemed like a such a sweet innocent thing, taking it all in stride. How she could have ended up with such a lout, they could only imagine.

Approaching Cleo, while gnawing on a unlit stubby cigar butt, his breath reeking of cheap liquor, he mumbled...

... "How much this here fancy piece o' frippery gonna cost me?...Might's well settle up now so's I ain't worryin' on it no more."...

... "Cleo rose up with an esasperated sigh, faced Jayne and reiterated, as if explaining to a small child...

... "There will be _no_ charges... sir."...

Jayne's face went blank with bewilderment, for a moment, as he stopped chewing on his cigar butt. He had always been proud of his "intimidating manor" that would get him his "big scary man discounts," but he never used it on womenfolk, he did have _some_ principals; 'sides', it never seemed to work on them anyway. There _was_ the fact that all womenfolk secretly admired his manfulness, he figured, unless they were sly or crazy, that is. Ya that had to be it.

Not being a man to question a free offer, regardless the reason, he shrugged, informed Kaylee again on where he could be found, after she was finished with all her girly stuff and headed for the door. As he was about to step out, he stopped and though a moment. Jayne Cobb was also not a man to not take _full_ advantage of a free offer, so he returned and grunted to Cleo...

... "Gimmi that one too."... As he pointed toward one of the display bots, he had been admiring.

She looked over to where he had pointed. Her face lit up slightly as she saw the outfit he was referring to. He obviously had far better taste in clothing than his sweet albeit "tacky" girlfriend. Maybe this Philistine actually _did _have a few redeming qualities.

... "Ah yes, 'Mystic Dreams', an _excellent_ choice sir. It's one of our newest creations and limited production. As only two others are to be made, it's an investment as well. I would venture to say that it will be worth at _least_ threefold it's present value, in time. Well worth fifty credits."... She assured him.

... "Fifty credits!"... Jayne barked...

... "How come it ain't free?"...

... "_One_ free selection _per customer... _sir"... Cleo explained dryly, with an _very_ tired sounding sigh.

... "Ain't for her."... Jayne explained, while jerking his head toward Kaylee.

... "It's for me."...

She stared at him quite oddly for a moment and Jayne quickly amended...

... "A present for someone else I know."...

Not only had this cretin brazenly announced to his lady, publicly at that, that he was going whoring, at _that place,_ but was also buying gifts for another woman, possible some cheap whore, at best.

... "Well... I don't know."... She replied, hesitantly...

... "Give me a minute, sir."... Her and the other seamstress retreated to a corner in conference, while giving Jayne an occasional scathing glance.

While the two seamstresses were in conference, Jayne conferred with Kaylee. She had spent the previous night up, gossiping with River and knew that she had spent the last week coercing Jayne into his uncharacteristic act of gallantry toward her. The offer to buy _her _a new dress, she was expecting and prepared for. The idea of him getting anything for _anybody_, other than himself, however, without some sort of prompting or threats, even if it _was_ free, was beyond her comprehension. After a moment of disbelief she planted a quick kiss on his cheek, as he recoiled slightly, and said...

... "Aw... that's so _sweet_ of you Jayne, I _know_ she'll like it an' ya, it'll look real shiny on her an' looks like it's just her size."...

... "Ya, well just don't say nothin', make somethin' up when ya give it to her, don't want no more trouble with Mal."... He grumbled.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

... "Well Cleo, Yvonne _was_ quite specific with her instructions. I _suppose_ it's ok"... The other seamstress commented.

As they returned, Cleo acquiesced, with a forced smile...

... "Very well sir, as you wish... 'Little Miss Muffet' and 'Mystic Dreams', free of charge."...

... "Member what I said; don't tell nobody I done it."... Jayne admonished Kaylee, as he turned and headed out the door, to keep his appointment at the Crystal Palace.

Cleo and her assistant, stared for a moment at the door Jayne had just departed through, in amazement, then at Kaylee, who was still smiling, with a mixture of pity and disbelief. As they returned to work, Cleo commented, as innocuously as possible...

... "You and your beau; I must say, you have a most..._interesting_... arrangement."...

Kaylee gave her a puzzled look for a moment, then burst out with...

... "Oh!... you think me an' _Jayne!_... are..."

She waved her hand dismissively and stated with a slight chuckle...

... "Na, he's just a crewmate is all. We ain't...well you know."...

The seamstresses looked visibly relieved, as Kaylee continued...

... "Jayne's kinda mean an' all, but he's ok. Ya just need to get to know him a little better."...

Cleo, who was knelt down, working on Kaylee's hem, glanced up for a moment, then commented wryly, as she returned to her work...

... "Well with all due respect Madam, I don't believe that I do."...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaylee's dress fitting had taken much longer that anticipated and it wasn't until late afternoon, close to sunset, that the shuttle was back home and securely docked on Serenity's port side. Mal had been more than a little miffed at the delay.

Upon arriving back at Kingston Interstellar, it was discovered that the shuttle had been "land locked." It wasn't until he had forked over another three credits, for an overtime docking fee, that it was finally released.

Jayne seemed to have an uncanny sixth sense when it came to food. Like a slobbering bull dog close to feeding time, as soon Serenity's main cargo bay ramp "hit the dirt," he was the first one out, heading for a folding table that Mrs. Frye had set up with sandwiches, for their homecoming. Kaylee was the second one out, in her new pink fluffy dress, heading for her folks with an excited looking smile. She was whole again and the last wounds from Niska's torture session had seemed to have been fully healed. He now realized it was well worth the extra three credits, he had to pay, to have his old Kaylee back.

Haymer's financial representatives had had the funds, immediately upon his and Zoe's arrival, at their office. Twenty four thousand credits deposited to the account of Leo Harbatkin, for Serenity's maintenance and emergency fund. Ninety thousand in untraceable platinum notes and coins, for the ships payroll and incidental operating expenses. Sixty thousand credits all total, just as he had promised.

Mal wasn't sure if Durran Haymer and himself were bound to become fast friends or not, but his opinion of him _had_ vastly improved, over the last twelve hours. Although he hated to admit it, Jayne was somewhat right, with his philosophy of "Nothin' buys bygones quicker than cash."

This was good, as it appeared as if Haymer himself would be the first to greet him, when he disembarked. Noticing him standing with his arms crossed, impatiently waiting with several of his bodyguards, he turned to head toward Inara's shuttle to retrieve the Lassiter, when he near tripped over River, still in her octopus pajamas, standing behind him.

... "Little swan want's to fly home now; shouldn't have fixed it. Some things better left broken"... She conceded contritely, while gazing at the floor.

Mal looked down at her with a lump in his throat, as she stood there holding the Lassiter's case, with the Skorpion and it's three clips of ammunition neatly layed on top, out to him. While he couldn't help but adore the sight before him, his first instinct was to lecture her about taking things that didn't belong to her without asking and what he had told her about touching guns, when she pointed out...

... "I asked this time."...

... "It seems as if our little River is attempting to apologizing to you... _Captain?"... _Shepherd Book prompted, as he came up from behind River, his hair now arranged in tight, neat looking cornrows and stared at Mal expectantly.

Mal glanced up and saw Inara smiling down at them from the catwalk, with Simon at her side and while not actually smiling, was looking less ridged. He looked back at River then back to Book, who just nodded his head slightly. Taking the offered weapons from the waif-like girl, he set them on the floor and pulled her into a hug as she closed her eyes, laid her head on his chest and the forlorn look on her face was replaced by a peacfull contented little smile.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Much as Mal suspected, after the exchange with Haymer, it would have been a far stretch to say they had become good buddies, but they did seem to part with a new found respect for each other. After tying up a few loose ends with the Frey's and Mrs. Miller, they lifted off into the early night sky, enroute to New Melbourne. A few hours into the flight, with sweat pouring off his brow, Jayne was struggling to return the barbell to it's rest on his weight bench. He had decided on a good workout, to help him forget the day's events.

The whore that he had "retained" at the Crystal Palace, as it turned out, was not a whore at all, at least not of the type that he had at first imagined. After fleeing from her room in horror, following a rather startling discovery concerning her anatomy, he had ordered a stiff drink at the bar to calm his nerves. On a closer inspection of the other patrons and some of the activities going on in dark corners, it had come to him like an epiphany, that he was the only man in there that wasn't sly.

He went back to the dress shop to spend the rest of the day being bored sick and hoping that the two ladies, that were attending to Kaylee, didn't know the nature of the establishment that he had announced going to. If they _did_ know, then he hoped even _harder_ that they hadn't told Kaylee.

The preacher was still in too weak, from his ordeal during Niska's little "party", to join him for a workout and spot. Nobody else had the time or desire to do so and he had nearly outdone himself, but with a final clenching of teeth and a loud groan, the weight clanked safely back into it's rest. He layed there for a minuet to catch his breath when he heard the rapid clomping of boots, on the catwalk grating above and...

... "Apology accepted!"... As River's voice shrilled out, announcing her arrival.

He had made Kaylee promise not to tell, to say it was a get well present from the crew or something. He knew she wouldn't go back on her word to him, but, he suddenly remembered, with the crazy girl that probably wouldn't make that much difference anyway. Muttering, he sat up and glared up at her on the catwalk, smiling down at him.

She twirled around, with a beaming smile, a few times, "modeling" her new ensemble. It was a slightly knee length navy blue dress with side slits and a ghostly, navy blue overlay, flowing down almost wraith-like, to just above her boots. Over her back was a light blue silky coat, with silvery little dragons and various other oriental designs. It made the little witch look even _more_ witch-like. He _figured_ she'd like it.

He had to admit to himself, however, that she did look somewhat appealing in it. Of course he had noticed _that_ from the moment she popped out of that box, so long ago, even if she _wasn't_ all there. That, however, was before he found out exactaly _how much _she wasn't all there.

... "Didn't have no oranges."... He barked up at her and grumbled...

... "Hope that's enough."...

... "New feathers are an equitable substitute"... She affirmed placidly, while balancing on her toes with her arms spread out, staring up at the ceiling.

... "Huh?"... He mumbled, with a blank look.

... "It's enough."... She simplified, while dropping back down on her soles and staring back at him.

... "Well that's good, 'cause I don't wanna hear no more squawkin' 'bout it."... he snapped and added ...

... "An' it's jus' for special 'casions; don't wanna see ya layin' around on the floor with it. Cost me a ruttin' fortune." ... He complained bitterly, as he stood up and began toweling himself off.

... "No it didn't."... She chided him archly, while leaning over the railing with a roguish grin.

Jayne had _also_ forgot, that lying to _her_ would also just be an exercise in futility. Sheepishly he backpedaled...

... "Uh...ya... But the lady at the store said it's worth a lot o' coin, so don't go messin' it all up."...

... "An don't go flappin' your crazy mouth 'bout this either."... He admonished sourly.

Then a sickening thought settled in his gut. She was obviously digging around in his head and if she knew about the dress being free, then she probably knew about his other somewhat embarrassing encounter that day. Concentrating of how much he despised the little freak up on the catwalk, he tried his best to block _that _thought out of his mind and barked out emphatically...

... "Or about nothin' else!"...

... "Nobody knows about Ariel."... She pointed out, while rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands folded behind her.

He wasn't ready for her to dig _that_ up and it shot through him like a knife, as a haunted look came over him. He had to give her credit though, as it never did seem like anyone else knew about his shameful little secret. Then he remembered the doc confronting him about it one time, while he was incapacitated in the medical bay and fired back belligerently...

... "Well you went told that Joo Fuen Chse brother of yours!"...

River's demeanor changed faster than Badger's, as she stopped rocking and narrowed her eyes at him. He recoiled as an cold chill shot through him and pondered on her claim of... "I can kill you with my brain." She stated pointedly, with icy flames in her eyes...

... "_That's_ different... Simon's my Da-Ghuh,... needed to know."...

Jayne regained his bearings slightly and proceeded, warily...

... "Uh...ya, but he ain't gotta know 'bout none o' _this_... does he?"...

She continued glaring at him for a moment, then as quickly as her continence changed, it went back to the former. She hopped up on the first rail of the catwalk, balancing on one foot with her arms spread out and assured...

... "No, not this time."...

She hopped up on the top rail and while walking along it, with her arms waiving around in little circles at her sides, she added casually...

... "Simon likes Kaylee, not interested in your sexual leanings."...

... "Gorrammit, girl!"... Jayne bellowed out...

... "You been peekin' 'round in my head!...You know 'bout _that_, you know it was a ruttin' accident. I ain't like that an' you know it!"...

River jumped back down to the catwalk laughing hysterically, leaned over the railing toward him, as far as she could and sang out teasingly, in a sing song voice...

... "Fooled you!... easier than Simon."...

... "You know I don't like your buggy games either."...Jayne muttered, as she continued laughing.

River calmed down slightly, as he looked back up to her and appealed, worriedly...

... "Ya ain't gonna say nothin' bout...nothin' ...to nobody?... _are_ ya?"...

She cocked her head to the side, as if in serious thought and stared back, as Jayne awaited her answer, sweating peanut butter.

Finally after several long moments a sweet smile came over her face, as she chirped...

... "Pick a lock!"... while making a quick turning motion with her hand, at the corner of her mouth. Jayne breathed a sigh of relief, surpassed only by the one the time Mal closed the airlock door at the last minute, before spacing him.

River started drifting off toward the dinning area, when she stopped, wrinkled her brow and stared down at something disapprovingly, down by Jayne's weight bench. She started down the stairs to the cargo bay floor, as Jayne laid back to begin another set of bench presses. Just as he grasped hold of the bar, River unlocked the locking collar on the heavily laden barbell, swatted it off onto the floor, went over to the other side and repeated the action.

Startled, Jayne bolted up and snapped venomously at her...

... "What the gorram hell ya playin' at _now_, ya little freak!... Why can't you just leave me the ta-ma-da alone!"...

She just stared back at him and causally commented...

... "Don't have a spotter; dangerous... should know better"... while shaking her head at him reprovingly. She turned and wandered off toward the commons, while stating matter of factly...

... "Much safer now."...

The End

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N:... "Locking Collars."**

For those of you who have never done any weight training, "Locking Collars" are what lock the weights onto the barbell.

In many weight training scenarios, working without an assistant (Spotter) can be quite dangerous, especially "bench presses." What can happen is that you can get so tired that you can't get the barbell back up to the rest and you get trapped under it. Back in high school, my phys. ed. coach told us of a time when this happened to somebody and the weight bar rolled down onto his neck and crushed his larynx.

Bench presses _can_ be done solo in relative safety, however, _if_ you leave the locking collars off. If you get in a situation like that, all you have to do is pull one side of the bar down to the side and the weights spill off. The weights on the other side will now automatically pull that side down, taking the bar with them and you're free. If their locked on however, you might have a serious problem.

Thought I'd include that, as some peeps might not under stand what River was doing at the end there, or why.

.

.


End file.
